


A pack is a family

by hairyhue



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Bottom Jackson Whittemore, Danny Mahealani & Jackson Whittemore Friendship, Danny is a good friend, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Werewolf Jackson Whittemore, also a sad hoe, jacksons a lil hoe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:12:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 12,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9643904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hairyhue/pseuds/hairyhue
Summary: In which, an insecure submissive werewolf gets news that he's expecting! This would be a happy situation for any wolf pack, the knotting of a wolf is the next step to expanding the pack. but whilst the rest of the wolves rejoice at the thought of pups- the pregnant werewolf is left horrified and sad and angry and wondering what the hell did he do to deserve this?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Short first chapter, like an introduction of sorts. Don't worry, longer chapters will come.

Jackson kicked open his bedroom door and stormed inside, tears deathly close to spilling down his face as he stomped over to his deck and kicked it hard- once- twice- three times. He let out a strangled whimper and turned around, accidentally looking at the mirror in front of him. His eyes glowed blue and he bared his fangs at his reflection, hastily grabbing the closest thing to him, a lamp, and hauling it at it, both things shattering loudly.  
  
There was a noise from the room below, Jackson's 'parents' would most likely be knocking at his door soon, with their fake concerned voices asking if he was okay. Fuck it. He couldn't deal with those two right now. He ran a shaky hand through his hair and breathed in deeply before walking back over to his desk and pushing it, with ease, in front of his bedroom door. He then walked over to his window and undid the latch, stepping out onto the ledge but not before grabbing a bottle of alcohol to take with him. Not that it would even effect him.

The teen climbed onto his roof, hearing the rattling of a doorknob and with a sniff, he smelt the sour stench of worry. It wasn't real, though, Jackson thought. His adoptive parents would never be worried about him. Why would they? Its not like he is their actual son. There's no bond between them other than the fact they live together.

Something wet dripped onto Jackson's thighs and he realised it was his own tears. When did he _allow_ himself to cry? He roughly wiped his eyes and opened up the alcohol bottle, lifting it to his lips and gulping down half the bottle within seconds. He wished he could still get drunk. He wished the poisonous liquid could make him forget _everything_. More importantly, he wished he could forget the last 4 hours. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place when the problem began. In the middle of a heated interaction between the three wolves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters will be explaining what happened, I hope its easy enough to understand.

"What the fuck was that?!" Jackson screamed at the wolves in front of him, all three of them naked, dripping with sweat and sticky with come. Scott was still panting and Derek had shuffled even closer the the wolf on the floor. Jackson propped himself up on his elbows and he narrowed his eyes toward the tan alpha. ''Scott-''

Jackson's screech was cut off by Derek leaning down and placing a soft kiss on the pink, swollen lips of the dusty blonde. The sound of a small whimper filled their ears and both of them turned to see Scott, his eyes full of shame as he crawled over to them both. The two alphas started nuzzling Jackson's body, scenting every inch of him until both of them hovered their faces over the teens stomach, their hot breath tickling his small hairs.

''What?'' The blue-eyed beta hissed, neither of them were answering his questions. What the hell was that? McCall was in the middle of fucking him when- something happened. And it hurt, whatever it was, it hurt like hell.   
\--------  
Jackson had squeezed his eyes shut, yelping quite loudly from both the surprise and pain- the feeling of his stomach being filled so _much_. Scott's eyes went wide and he snapped his head up to Derek, who had Jackson's upper torso and head leaning against him. Jackson let out another whimper, his claws extending as he gripped onto Derek's shoulders.

Scott kept thrusting, pushing whatever it was deeper inside him. It felt like a basketball had been shoved inside him. Derek and Scott were whispering to each other frantically, Derek telling Scott what to do and Scott obeying. Jackson couldn't hear their words, though, he was more focused of the pain. He tried to pull away from McCall but that made it worse and he almost screamed. Scott gripped Jackson's hips and pulled him back close to him, continuing to thrust, slightly anxious.

The pain was finally started to ease up after each thrust and Jackson's whines got less and less pitiful. Jackson was feeling lightheaded- he could barely register the shushes or the comforting rubs from Derek or the slight smell of fear and regret in the air.

It was another two minutes until Scott finally pulled out and Jackson let out a sigh of relief, his hands dropping from Derek's shoulders down to the floor. Derek looked down at the small wolf in his lap and pet his hair with a small smile on his face. The alphas eyes travelled down to his stomach and stayed there for a few seconds before he looked at the other alpha in the room.

Scott gulped as he and Derek had a wordless conversation, occasionally glancing down to the beta who still had his eyes closed. Derek narrowed his eyes slightly and Scott's breath hitched. The atmosphere around them changed and Jackson must have caught on, because he opened his eyes and looked up at the two alphas.

It was then, from looking at Scott, when Jackson suddenly remembered all the pain and he winced at the memory. He went to sit up but yowled, his hand moving to his stomach and pressing lightly. Derek looked down at him with a look that read pity.   
\---------  
And now, they're back in this situation. Jackson getting angrier each time they dodge his question.

Scott looked up at the dusty blonde and sat up, shuffling closer as Derek did the same. The two alphas nuzzled each side of the betas neck, letting out small animalistic snuffles. Their closeness and the exhaustion from sex was making it easier for the two of them to calm Jackson down. '' _Please_ \- what was that?'' Jackson whined rather than growled this time.

The tanned alpha kitten licked Jackson's shoulder and opened his mouth, about to speak. Derek beat him to it, though, nipping the blondes ear before mumbling quietly. ''Scott got a little too excited. He wont do that again.'' Derek explained, it wasn't _all_ a lie.

Thankfully, it seemed that Jackson was too tired to wait for a better excuse and he gave a small nod of his head before drifting off to sleep in his two alphas arms. Scott moved his head to look at Derek, silent words were exchanged again. They'd talk about what happened later. Then decide when or what to tell Jackson.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally decide to come clean, about a week and a half later. Of course, there is some disbelief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter shows the surprising domestic side of the ship(s).

Jackson was in Scott;s kitchen, wearing a pair of the alphas jogging bottoms that hung loosely at his hips. He was singing to whatever song was on the radio, frying some bacon in a pan. He was alone in the house so he wasn't afraid to act like himself, letting his walls down all the way for the little time he'd be alone.

The teen hummed along to the tune, scraping the pile of bacon strips onto a plate and putting it on the table next to the others. He sighed and leaned back against the kitchen counter after turning everything off, looking at all the food he made. Scott had left about half an hour ago to go pick up Derek and Stiles. The four of them had decided to spend the next three days together, Scott's mom was at a friends so they had the house to themselves.

Jackson let out a quiet sigh and lent over to switch the radio off, walking into the living room and sitting down on the couch with a blanket laid over his legs. He picked up his phone to see if he had any calls or messages. Only one from Stiles, a message that read 'on way ;)'. Jackson rolled his eyes but smiled, placing the phone back down on the table beside the couch.   
\---------  
The car ride was tense, in a way. Mainly because of Derek and Scott. Stiles was in the back of Derek's car grinning widely, Scott had cycled over to them both and they decided to take the car back. Scott was sweating and biting his lip anxiously, the three of them had been putting off telling Jackson about what had happened to him for as long as they could. Derek finally decided they had to now, before Jackson started... noticing things.

Stiles was enjoying this all, for a few reasons. One of which was because he, for once, wasn't the person who did something wrong. Also, he enjoyed the thought of what this meant for the four of them, although it scared him slightly as well. Scott had knotted Jackson, basically... he got him pregnant. This thing would either bring the four of them even closer or break them apart. He hoped it wasn't the latter.

The two wolves bickered back and forth, discussing how they would tell Jackson. Scott was almost 99% sure that Jackson would hate him once he finds out, but Derek was trying to reassure him, saying things like 'he's pack, family' and 'he wont be mad forever'. Scott could tell that Derek was overjoyed at the situation but not showing it, any and every alpha _loves_ the thought of pups, though the darker haired alpha was secretly jealous it wasn't _his_ pups in Jackson's belly. At least, not yet, he told himself.

Stiles lent forward as Scott gripped the steering wheel with white knuckles, they were almost 'home'. The human puffed out his bottom lip in a fake pout, poking the tanned wolfs nose once. ''Awh, don't be scared, puppy.'' Stiles teased, grinning at the glare that was shot his way.

''Not now, Stiles.'' Scott spoke calmly, though his scent revealed he was anything but calm. Derek's nose crinkled and he raised a brow, scoffing and leaning back in his seat for the remaining 10 minutes of the car journey.  
\---------------  
Once the car was parked and the three males got out, they each walked at their own pace inside the McCall house. Stiles basically ran inside, moaning instantly when he saw the piles of food in the kitchen, rushing straight over. Next it was Derek, he calmly walked into the house and into the living room to see Jackson curled up on the couch. He smiled softly and placed a small kiss on his forehead before settling in beside him.

Lastly, it was Scott. He walked into the house reluctantly, earning a raised brow from the wolves on the couch. The tanned alpha avoided looking at Jackson, following his nose into the kitchen to the bacon displayed. Scott thought he may as well have one last meal before he was killed. Okay- over exaggeration. He would be killed. Hated, maybe. But very much alive.

Both Stiles and Scott took the plates into the living room, placing them down on the table before moving to their respectable chairs. The two of them munched happily on their bacon, forgetting about their worries for the minute. Jackson had moved into a more comfortable position, leaning against Derek's side with the alphas arm wrapped around him.

And for the moment, the four of them enjoyed each others company in a domestic kind of way.

  
That was until Derek cleared his throat, all three heads turning to look at him. He nodded toward Scott, who swallowed his mouthful of bacon and began sweating again, his pulse elevating. Jackson raised a brow and sat up properly, looking over to Stiles to see him- grinning. Okay, now he was suspicious.

The dusty blonde teen looked back between the two alphas and tilted his head slightly. ''Okay, what did McCall do this time? How much money do I owe some poor victim?'' Jackson sighed, half-joking.

Derek smiled softly at him and lent forward, elbows on his knees. ''That's not what this is-''

''-Well, actually, part of it is.'' Stiles butted in, earning glares from both alphas.

Jackson's second brow raised and he licked his lips, focusing his attention solely on Scott. ''Okay, spill it. What did you do and why am I the only one who doesn't know about it?''

Scott took a breath in, gulping when he saw Jackson cross his arms. He looked at Stiles, who gave a kinder smile, and then at Derek, who nodded encouragingly. Scott groaned and ran his hands through his hair. ''i-''

''He got you pregnant!'' Stiles yelled before Scott even got the chance to. The human blinked a few times, realising what he just did, and sunk back into the chair.

Scott's eyes were wide and Derek was facepalming, each reaction was expected. Especially Jackson's, he just rolled his eyes and sighed.''Okay, what did he actually do?''

He gave a pointed look at Scott, who actually _whimpered_ before repeating what he was going to say. ''No- hes right.. I, uh, kinda knotted you?''


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson refuses to believe what they tell him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter that takes place before the first chapter. To make it make sense, the first chapter will be repeated in the next chapter, with some more paragraphs.

Jackson raised his brows, scoffing quietly before leaning back into the couch cushions. ''Am I supposed to know what that means?''

Derek sighed, this wasn't going well so far, and he had a feeling it was about to get worse. He narrowed his eyes toward Scott and Stiles and turned to Jackson, serious look on his face. ''Jackson, that pain you felt when us three were having sex, that was Scott knotting you. Its- he was pumping you full of pups. So, Stiles was right, you're, uh..''

''Pregnant?'' Jackson furrowed his brows. These guys were messing with him, they had to be. But he didnt find it funny. He put his hands on his knees and stood up, putting the blanket on the couch behind him. ''Yeah, whatever.'' The teen sighed an ran a hand through his hair, grabbing one of Stiles' shirt that was laying around and putting it on.

''When you decide to tell me what actually happened, text me.'' Jackson frowned and shuffled on his shoes, walking out of Scott house without waiting to hear anyone's reactions.  
\-------------  
Stiles blinked a few times, it had been a minute since Jackson left when the three of them realised what had happened. Scott groaned and held his head in his hands, Derek sighed and got up, walking to the kitchen. And Stiles was just sat in the same position, shocked, but not fully.

''Maybe I should go after him.'' He blurted out, chewing his bottom lip. The tanned alpha frowned and looked up to the human, tilting his head. ''You know- cause- maybe cause, like-'' Stiles stuttered, trying to come up with a reasonable excuse. ''Because I wasn't there when you guys knocked him up?''

'' _Scott_ knocked him up.'' Derek pointed out, coming back in the living room with a glass of juice.

Scott looked over to him and glared before looking at Stiles. ''Maybe Stiles is right. I mean, even though I think I should go after him- I think Jackson would prefer Stiles over us two right now.'' He glanced at Derek who nodded slightly. The two alphas looked to Stiles.

Stiles' mouth formed a small 'o' shape and he shuffled forward in his seat. ''You guys are agreeing with me? Awesome- I'll just, uh-'' He stood up and walked over to the door, hesitating before turning back to the two of them. ''I'll go tell our boy toy about the baby.. s.'' He joked and pulled the door open, winking then walking out.  
\-----------------  
It didn't take long for Stiles to find Jackson. The four of them had gotten accustomed with the others habits, so, just as Stiles predicted, Jackson was sat in a popular café, sitting with his hands wrapped around a mug. Presumably hot chocolate, Jackson always seemed to drink that when he was stressed.

The human walked into the building and pulled a chair out, sitting in front of the dusty-blonde wolf. He pointed at the cup and raised a brow. ''Let me guess, cocoa.'' Stiles smiled softly when Jackson rolled his eyes, bringing the mug to his lips as he took a sip.

Stiles let out a sigh and he reached over the table, taking Jackson's free hand in his own, rubbing his thumb across the freckled skin. ''Jax, we care about you, you know?'' He studied the wolfs face, tilting his head to the side before continuing. ''So much, we want you to be happy, we want to be with you.''

''Where is this going, Stilinski?'' Jackson frowned slightly, putting his mug down on the table and tucking the hand he held it with around himself.

''I'm just- I just want you to know that we do care about you, and we wouldn't lie to you.'' He chewed his lip again, seeing Jackson's shoulders tense up a bit. ''And, what we all spoke about earlier- its true. You're, uh.. Pregnant.''

Jackson pulled his hand away from Stiles', ignoring the frown that crossed the other males face. He hugged himself and shook his head. ''That's not possible. I'm not.''

''Jackson-''

The teen shook his head and stood up, the scraping of the chair causing a few people to look over. ''No! Stiles, I'm not _pregnant_.'' He muttered the last word harshly, waiting a minute to just look at the human before he walked away for the second time today.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek comes up with a plan of what to do once Jackson accepts the fact hes pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Repeated paragraphs at the start, new ones further on.

Jackson kicked open his bedroom door and stormed inside, tears deathly close to spilling down his face as he stomped over to his deck and kicked it hard- once- twice- three times. He let out a strangled whimper and turned around, accidentally looking at the mirror in front of him. His eyes glowed blue and he bared his fangs at his reflection, hastily grabbing the closest thing to him, a lamp, and hauling it at it, both things shattering loudly.  
  
There was a noise from the room below, Jackson's 'parents' would most likely be knocking at his door soon, with their fake concerned voices asking if he was okay. Fuck it. He couldn't deal with those two right now. He ran a shaky hand through his hair and breathed in deeply before walking back over to his desk and pushing it, with ease, in front of his bedroom door. He then walked over to his window and undid the latch, stepping out onto the ledge but not before grabbing a bottle of alcohol to take with him. Not that it would even effect him.

The teen climbed onto his roof, hearing the rattling of a doorknob and with a sniff, he smelt the sour stench of worry. It wasn't real, though, Jackson thought. His adoptive parents would never be worried about him. Why would they? Its not like he is their actual son. There's no bond between them other than the fact they live together.

Something wet dripped onto Jackson's thighs and he realised it was his own tears. When did he allow himself to cry? He roughly wiped his eyes and opened up the alcohol bottle, lifting it to his lips and gulping down half the bottle within seconds. He wished he could still get drunk. He wished the poisonous liquid could make him forget everything. More importantly, he wished he could forget the last 4 hours.

There was a vibrating in his pocket and Jackson pulled out his phone, seeing a message from Derek. 'come here'. Jackson rolled his eyes, he was always so demanding. The teen bit his lip, feeling the familiar stinging of tears in his eyes as he raised his arm and thew his phone onto the road. He pulled his knees to his chest and breathed in and out deeply.

He lifted his head when hurried footsteps approached his house. ''Oh thank god-'' Danny stood on the sidewalk, looking up at Jackson on the roof. The dusty-blonde teen shuffled forward and jumped down from his roof onto the ground, groaning at the impact before looking up at the other teen. ''Wha- what are you doing here?''

''Stiles texted- said you weren't feeling too good. I thought it might be cause you missed your best friend.'' Danny smiled warmly at him and pulled him into a hug. Jackson found himself clinging to the male, almost letting his tears spill.

He pulled away from the hug after a minute and gulped. ''Uh, can we go somewhere? Please?'' Jackson asked, licking his lips as he waited for his answer. When the human gave a small nod, Jackson grabbed his hand and started dragging him down the street, starting to ramble on about what happened when Danny asked.  
\------------  
Stiles sighed as he walked back into Scott's house, going straight to the couch and falling on it face-down, groaning loudly. Scott raised a brow and sat down beside him, rubbing the humans shoulders whilst leaning down to place a kiss on the back of his neck. ''Didn't go too well?''

Stiles groaned even louder and turn around onto his back, puffing out his bottom lip in a pout as he looked at the wolf. ''No! Jackson's refusing to believe it. He stormed off again. I told Danny to go cheer him up.'' Stiles sighed and looked around the room. ''Wheres Derek?''

''Gone back to the Hale house for a bit. Peter needed him.'' He hummed and linked his hands with Stiles', pulling him up to him to hug him. ''Do you think we should go see him later? Jackson, I mean.''

''I don't know.'' Stiles sighed again and hugged Scott back, frowning against him. ''I want to. But I think we should leave him alone for now.. Ill ask Danny how he is tomorrow.'' Scott nodded at what Stiles said then lay down with him on the couch.  
\------------  
Over at the Hale house, Derek had just walked in to find Peter leaning against a wall with his arms crossed, an amused smile on his lips. ''So..'' He started, kicking himself off the wall and walking over to his nephew. ''A little wolfie told me you're expecting. Honestly, I was waiting for a big reveal but considering the amount of time it took for you to tell the one pregnant, I'd probably find out in a few years once the pups are going to school.''

Derek rolled his eyes and shut the door to the house. They had been remodelling it finally so things were finally coming together. ''Is been a few hours since we told Jackson, forgive me for not rushing over to tell you the news that Scott accidentally knocked up a beta.''

Peter raised a brow. ''Hm, its Scott's? Would've thought you'd be the one to knot first. I have to say, I'm surprised.'' He teased, smirking slightly when Derek grunted.

''It was accidental. If I had it my way, it would be my pups Jackson's carrying. But not for a while, the kid is 18.'' Derek sighed and walked to one of the couches, sitting down and running a hand through his hair. ''He will have to quit lacrosse, and take months off school once he starts showing. Jackson wont deal with this well at all, what am I supposed to do? His parents don't even know hes a werewolf, let alone a pregnant one.''

Peter sat down in front of him, listening to his nephew rant on about everything before mimicking his sigh. ''You can always leave beacon hills whilst Jackson is pregnant. Though I suppose it'd be a bit weird if three highschool kids disappeared at once. So, just you two leave.'' Peter suggested, earning a glare from Derek.

''No. Jackson needs to be around all of us. We are his pack, and he is carrying Scott's pups. A pregnant werewolf needs support and protection. He needs pack.'' Derek frowned as he thought of a solution, looking to his uncle. ''We're going to stay here. This house will be ready when Jackson's further along. Me, Stiles, Scott, Isaac, Erica, Boyd- Pack. The whole pack. We'll stay here. That way the others can still attend school, and I can take care of Jackson whilst they're gone.''

Derek nodded, pleased with his idea. He stood up and walked out of the Hale house, leaving Peter, who was slightly shocked at Derek's words, on the couch. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson finally accepts the facts. Danny is the kindest best friend ever. Jerek fluff later on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter than normal, apologies.

Jackson didn't go see anyone other than Danny for another week. He spent the week in Danny's room, not even go to school. He had barely moved, staying curled up on his best friends bed for the majority of the time. Stiles and Scott had tried to come see him but Jackson wouldn't allow it.

Danny was just getting home, walking up to his room and opening the bedroom door, sighing as he saw Jackson in the same position. ''That's it.'' Danny raised his voice slightly and stormed into the room, putting his school back down and then lifting Jackson off the bed. ''You cant keep moping around like this. So you're pregnant, big woop! Its been six days, Jackson.''

Jackson frowned and slowly opened his eyes, looking down rather than at his friend. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, wincing at the greasy texture of it. He lifted his eyes to meet Danny's, his frown deepening. ''I'm just not rea-''

''No. You've tried that on me too many times now. You cant keep doing this, Jax.'' Danny sighed and put his arm around the smaller males shoulder, leading him into the bathroom. ''We're gonna get you washed.. and then we'll go see Deaton? He's- uh, whatever he is. He might know something about this- he's like a Wikipedia for the supernatural.''

The blonde teen listened to the plan, slowly stripping out of his clothes and climbing into the empty tub. He sat down and pulled his knees to his chest, keeping his eyes staring forward. Danny sighed and pulled a stool up to the tub, turning on the water and he looked at Jackson. ''Hey, its not that bad, okay?'' He placed a hand on Jackson's shoulder.

''How?'' Jackson's voice broke and he breathed in shakily. ''How is it not that bad?'' He lifted his head to look at the tanned teen, tears almost falling. ''I'm pregnant. _Pregnant_. The **one** thing I thought I didn't have to worry about happening to me. I'm fucking **_pregnant_** , Danny!''

Danny winced at the disgust in his words and he bit lip, thinking about what to say as he turned the bath water off. He stripped down to his boxers and got in the tub in front of Jackson. He put his hands on the others shoulders, looking him in the eyes. ''Yes, you are. And I'm going to do whatever I can to help you. And so is Deaton. And Derek, and Stiles and Scott. And whoever else you decide to tell. Were all going to be here for you, Jax, you'll be okay.''  
\------------  
Stiles was pacing back and front, four phones spread out on a table next to him. He was worried about Jackson, majorly worried. So was Scott, he was sat in silence in the corner, watching Stiles' frantic movements.

A phone lit up and started vibrating, Stiles' arm sprung out to grab it, quickly unlocking it and seeing the message. 'on way 2 deatons, jax ok - Danny' . Stiles let out a long sigh and passed the phone to Scott, who did the same once he read it.

''Do-'' Scott gulped. ''Do you think we should go there?'' He asked the human, standing up from his seat. He frowned when Stiles shook his head, walking over to him. ''Why not?''

''I think Derek should be the first one to see him.'' Stiles blurted out, looking at Scott to see his reaction. Seeing the confused look, he spoke up again. ''Derek's his alpha, Jackson's his first beta. They're more emotionally compatible, as unlikely as it seems.'' He shrugged.

Scott bit his lip but nodded, walking over to the table of phones and picking one up, dialling Derek's number and waiting for him to pick up. ''You're right.. lets just hope things go well this time.''  
\------------  
Jackson was sat with his knees to his chest again, in the back room of the Vets. Deaton was gathering all the information about knotting he could in the main room, his head lifting as the door opened. Derek walked in, not even bothering to acknowledge Deaton, and walked into the back room to Jackson.

Both Danny and Jackson looked up as he entered, a whimper-like sound escaping Jackson's throat as the wolf approached him. Danny watched and Derek flashed his alpha eyes, Jackson immediately responding with flashing his own eyes and baring his neck in submission.

Derek leaned down and nuzzled his face against his betas neck, breathing in his scent deeply and then growling quietly. Deaton silently entered the room and watched the two wolves in fascination. Jackson closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh, his arms moving up to hold onto Derek as he scented him.

The bigger wolf grunted quietly and growled again, pulling away to look at Jackson. The teen answered with a quiet whine and whimper, nuzzling the alphas face and breathing out his nose. Derek ran his hand across Jackson's back, embracing him and placing a small soft kiss on his temple. ''Don't run again.'' He whispered in the smaller wolfs ear, earning a nod.

Derek pulled away and nodded toward Deaton, holding one of Jackson's hands and bringing it to his lips, softly kissing and caressing the skin. Danny smiled as he watched the two, they seemed so.. fitting for each other. He tilted his head as Deaton started reading out all he knew about knotting.

They learnt that it was mainly like a normal pregnancy, but wolf litters range from three pups to seven. That part made Jackson lightheaded. Deaton said it'll be harder to control shifts the further along he is, and that when its time to give birth, most weres shift fully into a wolf as its easier. And apparently, since its a wolf pregnancy, when the pups start forming inside him, they will be more active than any regular baby would.

Jackson nodded slowly, glancing at Danny, who smiled warmly, and then looking up to Derek, who was also smiling. His breath hitched as he felt Derek's hand slip under his shirt and rest over his still flat stomach. The alpha leaned close to him, kissing Jackson's neck before humming. ''You're so good, Jax. Such a good pregnant pup. Carrying the future pack inside you.''

The betas wolf whined from happiness at Derek's words, needily nuzzling him with closed eyes. Derek chuckled quietly and rubbed his back, glancing up at Deaton and Danny. ''I can take him home now?'' He questioned, Jackson was basically crawling into his alphas arms now.

Deaton nodded, smiling at them. ''Yes, just, be careful. Jackson is two weeks along, that's the most delicate time in pregnancy. Any kind of trauma, emotional, physical, mental, it could be incredibly dangerous for the babies.''

Both Danny and Derek nodded, thanking the Druid then walking out with Jackson. Danny said his goodbyes and drove off. Derek held Jackson in his arms and kissed his forehead, walking into the forest toward the Hale house. He will text the Scott and Stiles later.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School starts up again, and apparently so does Stiles and Scott's lust for Jackson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the longer wait than usual, I hope its worth it.

Two weeks later, Jackson found himself standing in his bedroom in front of his mirror, a new one since he smashed his other one. He frowned at his reflection and turned to the side, seeing the slight bump on his stomach. It was visible, barely, but it still annoyed Jackson.

The teen sighed and pulled on his clothes, School was starting again today and Jackson really didn't feel like going. But, he needed to. Especially if he was going to have to take a few months off later. He walked down stairs, grabbed an apple, and walked out his door.

As if right on time, Stiles' jeep pulled up onto Jackson's drive and both him and Scott hopped out, walking over to the wolf. Scott put his arm around his waist and pulled him close, kissing his lips softly before Stiles worked his way between them to do the same.

Jackson rolled his eyes but smiled, heading to his Porsche. ''You guys better not act like we're all a couple in school, as far as everyone else is concerned, I'm still dating Lydia.'' Stiles rolled his eyes and patted Jackson's butt as he walked away.

''We'll have to wait til we can all sneak off into the toilets.'' Scott teased and grinned, getting back into the jeep with Stiles. ''Or the locker room. Or supply closets. Anywhere we can get you alone.'' Jackson raised a brow and got into his car, chuckling as he drove off, the boys not too far behind.  
\------------  
Most of the day was quite normal. Like they said they would, both Scott and Stiles sneaked kisses and gropes whenever they could and Jackson always responded with glares or eye rolls.

Right now, Jackson was going into the locker room to get ready for Lacrosse practice. He walked over to his space net to Danny and shrugged off his clothes. He looked down at his stomach, seeing the small bump, and cause Danny looking too. The dusty-blond teen sighed and quickly pulled on his uniform before heading off onto the field.

Scott was making sure to be extra protective on Jackson during the games. He had asked him to sit out whilst he was pregnant but Jackson said no because he will fall behind and people will ask why.

After practice, Jackson waited a bit before going back into the locker room. He stripped down and walked into the showers, most people had gone by now. He sighed softly as the hot water trailed its way down his skin and he closed his eyes, his hands drifting lower and resting over his stomach.

He looked down as tan arms wrapped around his waist and a chin was placed on his shoulder. Jackson turned his head at an angle to see the person, Scott, and pecked his lips. Scott smiled and nuzzled his neck, kissing and nipping softly whilst he spread his hand against the others abdomen. ''Hey.'' The alpha mumbled against his skin.

''Hey.'' Jackson muttered, putting his hand over Scott's and rubbing his stomach gently. ''Stiles gone?'' He asked, quickly glancing behind them before relaxing into the other wolfs embrace.

Scott nodded and hummed, mouthing at the teens shoulder as he kept both hands protectively over his stomach. ''So's the rest of the team. Nobody here but us.'' Scott grinned cheekily and nuzzled the side of Jackson's face.

Jackson rolled his eyes but smiled, turning around to face Scott and lifting his arms to wrap around his neck. ''You're a doofus. Were not doing anything in the locker room.'' He lent up slightly and nipped at Scott's bottom lip.

Scott whined quietly and pressed closer to the other male, biting and sucking his ear lobe. ''Why not- we've done it before..'' He moved his hands to Jackson's hips and smiled goofily at him, tilting his head to the side.

''Because, I'm pretty sure I saw Isaac in school today, and I really don't want him to hear us. Plus, you knocked me up. No sex until I decide when.'' Jackson smirked and gave Scott a quick but passionate kiss before pulling away and walking to get changed.  
\-----------------  
Just as Jackson predicted, Isaac was right there when he walked out of the locker room. Scott was still showering and probably wouldn't be out for a while, fortunately. Jackson raised a brow at Isaac and started walking down the hallway. ''I knew you'd be listening.''

Isaac chuckled and started following Jackson, his hands in his pockets. ''Only because I wanted to ask you something.'' He replied, catching up with him so they were walking side-by-side.

''And that is?'' Jackson raised his other brow, pushing the doors open and walking outside of school. He blinked a few times when he saw Derek waiting outside in his car. Isaac spoke his question but Jackson didn't hear, instead he walked straight over to Derek as he got out the car and kissed him as soon as they were close enough.

Isaac stopped in his tracks and tilted his head at the two, furrowing his brows when Derek kissed Jackson back and wrapped his arms around his waist. Just then, Scott came out of school and ran over to the two wolves, almost tackling them, resulting in two growls.

Scott nuzzled Jackson and then looked up to Derek. The two of them started talking and Jackson rolled his eyes, stepping away and looking at Isaac's confused expression. ''What?'' He raised a brow and put his hands on his hips.

''I- I thought you were with Scott-''

''I am. And Derek. And Stiles. And maybe you too, if you're lucky.'' The pregnant wolf looked Isaac up and down before winking and smirking, walking to Derek's car and getting in the passenger seat. Derek smirked and looked at Isaac before getting in his car and driving away, leaving Scott to drive Jackson's Porsche and Isaac to- stand and stare in confusion. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson starts to experience sickness, and not lightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait.

Jackson sighed as he got out of his Porsche, walking up to the hale house quickly, leaving Scott and Derek to trail behind him. He walked through the doors and ignored Stiles who got up to greet him, instead he rushed upstairs and almost ran to the bathroom. He fell to his knees in front of the toilet and started retching, clinging onto the bowl as his body hunched itself over. 

 

All three of his lovers quickly followed him up, each of them peering in the doorway and making faces of concern mixed with disgust. Derek walked in and knelt down, rubbing his back as Jackson continued to throw up his stomach. He handed the pregnant wolf some paper towels once he was done, along with a glass of water Scott had passed him. Jackson stood slowly, swaying slightly and holding onto Derek for support. He breathed out through his nose and stumbled into the Alphas arms with a groan. 

 

Scott and Stiles backed away when they got a 'look' from Derek, walking back down the stairs and deciding to set things up for them. Scott went into the kitchen to get some food and drinks, he assumed Jackson would need it to regain his strength, and Stiles fluffed the couch cushions and got out some blankets. The interior of the Hale house was now done, apart from two spare bedrooms, so the four of them have started spending more time there as it has privacy and they can all be there at the same time without having to worry.

 

Derek picked up Jackson bridal style and started to carry him down the stairs, walking into the living room and carefully laying him on the couch. He sniffed the air and then headed into the kitchen, probably wondering what Scott was making. 

 

Stiles sat down behind Jackson and pulled him on his lap, wrapping his arms around him securely as the wolf curled up against his chest. He managed to get one of the blankets and draped it over them, making sure Jackson got most of it. Stiles placed a tender kiss to Jackson's forehead, ghosting his hand over the wolfs stomach as he nuzzled him. ''You okay, baby?''

 

Jackson only replied with a sigh, closing his eyes and leaning against his lover as Scott walked back in with a plate full of snacks.

\----------------

A few days later, Jackson was in class when he felt another wave of nausea hit him, he had been experiencing a few. He got up quickly, his eyes wide, and he ran out toward the bathroom. He barely got there in time, once again throwing his guts up as Isaac ran in after him. The other beta blinked a few times and covered his nose, the stench was awful. Jackson fell on the floor after he was done, it seems to drain the energy out of him every time.

 

He ran a shaky hand through his hair and groaned as Isaac walked over and helped him up. The smaller wolf clung onto him, his legs weak. ''Take me.. ugh.. take me to Scott.'' 

 

Isaac blinked a few times then nodded, putting Jackson's arm over his shoulders as he helped him walk out of the bathroom and toward the class he was in. Scott must have smelt them as he opened the door and walked out just as they were approaching. Scott frowned at the sight of Jackson and walked over, sniffing him and then leaning down and sniffing his stomach. Thank god nobody else was in the hallway as this would look very very strange. 

 

Scott thanked Isaac with a nod and a flash of his eyes, with Isaac returned, then he picked Jackson up and carried him out of School, putting him in his Porsche. They were expecting sickness during the pregnancy but they weren't sure it was supposed to be this.. violent. It shouldn't leave him so weak afterwards. Scott called Derek whilst he was driving, Jackson laying down in the back in a ball, and told him he was going to see Deaton. Derek said he would be there after he picked Stiles up from school. The day was almost done.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a filler chapter, not that long but just helping the fic move along more. Longer chapters to come.

Jackson found himself laying once again on the cold metal table as Deaton carefully examined him. It had been a month and a half since the sickness started, luckily the viciousness of it has decreased each time. Deaton said it was nothing to worry about, only that the normal symptoms of pregnancy are always  worse for males. Which is understandable. 

 

Surprisingly, Stiles was really the only calm one about the whole situation. Derek and Scott are on high alert and acting super protective over Jackson and his small, but noticeable, bump. There are often times when the group are in a puppy pile, that Jackson would catch one of the wolves sniffing at is stomach and sometimes nuzzling and giving a small lick. This all made Jackson roll is eyes, hiding the fact that the wolf in him  _loved_ the affection from his alphas. 

 

Jackson was spending most of his time with Stiles, usually curled up in one room of the Hale house surrounded by various food packets and half-empty drinks. The two of them mainly watched movies all day whilst Scott was at school and Derek was out doing- well whatever a Derek does. The human boy often skipped classes when Jackson didn't come in, even though he wasn't showing that much, the blonde wolf refused to go to school in case someone noticed. This pleased Derek, as he thought the additional stress of school work wouldn't be good for the baby, as he keeps saying.

 

So whilst the others were doing their own thing, here was Stiles and Jackson, under at least two blankets with a bowl of chocolates and chips between them, along with lots and lots of pillows and cushions. Jackson would occasionally catch Stiles kissing and whispering to his stomach when he thought he was asleep. It brought a smile to his face. 

 

Honestly, he hated the whole pregnancy thing at first, the majority of him still does hate it, but he enjoys the little things. Like Stiles' holding him and cradling his stomach whilst he slept, or Scott baking these _horrible_ cupcakes but always making up for it with writing cute sappy messages in icing, or Derek walking whilst holding hands with him almost everywhere as he didn't want to risk a car crash. He was thankful for the last one especially. With what happened to his parents, this made the whole experience even more terrifying.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek's enjoying time with Jackson and Stiles is getting very.. knowledgeable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and comments and bookmarks, I appreciate it. I hope you enjoy.

Derek found himself waking up at late hours of the night, listening out for the multiple heartbeats of his lovers and unborn pups. Every day he would focus on Jackson's stomach, trying to make out the number of heartbeats but with them all beating at the same time, it just produces one loud heartbeat. He had done some research about pregnancy, and with how far along Jackson was, the heartbeats should be fully developed. 

 

Derek reaches out and strokes the bump gently. It's currently 4am on a Wednesday. Stiles and Scott are at their own houses for the week, to make sure they get to school on time, but they always come to the Hale house afterwards and leave quite late. Derek has been enjoying the quality time he gets to spend with the blonde wolf whilst everyone else is at school. Jackson still wanted to attend some days, when the sickness wasn't as bad. They had all thought the sickness had stopped but it came back a few days ago, so the three boys were obviously checking up on Jackson every few hours to make sure he's okay.

 

Right now he was still asleep, laying on side and facing away from Derek. He kept his hand over his stomach and placed a tender kiss to his neck. He then moved away from the pregnant wolf and got up off the bed. Everyday he would get out an outfit for Jackson, suitable for both home and school. The outfits mainly consisted of baggy jumpers and loose jeans so the bump, which was quite big considering he has multiple pups inside him, would be hidden as best as it could be. No more tight-fit clothes for him.

\--------

Scott and Stiles sat outside of school in the jeep, like they did every morning, waiting to see if Derek's car would pull up. They had agreed that if Jackson wasn't dropped off 5 minutes before the bell, he wasn't coming in.

 

Scott searched the parking lot and sighed quietly, furrowing his brows when Stiles' phone started beeping. ''What is that?'' 

 

Stiles only grinned and scrolled through something. ''I downloaded an app.''

 

The brunette alpha raised a brow. ''What kind of app?''

 

''Hm? Oh,'' Stiles looked up from his screen and kept his grin. ''A pregnancy app. I put in Jackson details so it tells me how far along he is and gives me facts and stuff about the babies. Since we don't know how many kids we have i just put triplets.''

 

Scott chuckled softly and smiled. ''Alrght, tell me where we're at with this then, Doctor Stilinski.'' 

 

Stiles winked at him before he spoke. ''Well, he's 16 weeks- four months- and the baby is the size of an avocado. And..'' He scrolled down a bit, skipping some paragraphs he found boring. ''Ooh!'' He squealed and looked up at Scott. ''We can tell the babies genders! We just need Deaton to do the gel thingy with the beeping and the weird x-ray thing.''

 

''You mean an ultrasound?'' He shook his head and laughed, smiling happily and looking around the parking lot again. ''Well, looks like he's not coming in today. We can tell them two the news and stuff after school. Come on, we can't be late again.''

 

The boys both got out of the jeep and headed into the hallways, making their way to their first class, continuing to talk about the pregnancy, about how many kids do they think there is and what genders they want them to be. 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have their first trip to the hospital and end up in tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been a while since i wrote in here. had a bad case of writers block, but ill start updating when i can now i have my determination back. also, thank you for the kudos and subscriptions, and id love to hear feedback so please comment your opinions!

Jackson had gotten up later in the day, waking up to the sound of his alpha speaking to someone. When he focused in on his hearing, he could tell it was Peter. He stretched and looked down at his stomach. The weeks were passing by fast, and his stomach got bigger each day. He placed a hand over his bump, rubbing his thumb over the stretched skin. 

The dusty blonde inhaled sharply- he felt something press against his fingers. He pressed back experimentally and the same thing happened. The babies were responding to his touch.

"D-derek!" He cried out, voice shaky. The alpha was by his side in a second, followed by his uncle.

Derek knelt by him, eyes full of worry. "What is it? Are you okay?" Words fell out of his mouth quickly.

Jackson just shook his head, eyes welling up with tears and a smile growing on his face. "I felt them- they kicked my hand-!"

A smile formed on the two wolves faces and Peter joined Derek in kneeling. After Jackson gave a nod of permission, the two of them placed a hand on his stomach and pressed lightly. The babies responded, and multiple feet and hands were pushing against the skin. The movement hurt a little bit and Jackson hissed. But he didn't mind that much. This made it all so real. He was pregnant and his babies were growing. Tears fell from his eyes and onto his alphas hand. 

Derek looked up with a frown and moved onto the cough next to the blonde. He pulled him into his arms and nuzzled his neck, hands on his stomach. "Hey.. baby it's okay, why are you crying?" He asked tenderly. 

"I-it's just.." Jackson stopped himself from letting any more tears spill. But it was hard with all the new hormones in his body. "They're real.." He wasn't sure how else to describe how he was feeling. He was overwhelmed. 

Derek let out a soft chuckle and he turned Jackson's face toward him, kissing him lovingly. "Yes. They are." 

Peter was stood back up, watching the encounter with a raised brow. He hadn't personally witnessed the extent of his nephews affection. He was smitten, he knew.

\-------

This time, when they went to Deaton for help, he didn't help. The four boys had arrived, Stiles immediately rambling on about how his app says that they should be able to see how many pups there are and their genders. But Deaton told them to go to the hospital as they have more efficient equipment.  

So Scott gave him mom the heads up, saying they were on their way and what they wanted. Melissa was excited but weirded out at the fact that Jackson was pregnant. And that she was going to be a grandma. She promised she would help any way she could. Which is what she was doing right now.

By the time the boys got to the hospital, Melissa had gotten a room ready with all the stuff she would need. She also brought in another doctor who was aware of the supernatural world and gave them a quick brief of what was happening. 

Jackson was nervous, that was obvious. Derek and Scott could  _smell_ it. He lay down on the bed and lifted his shirt up over his bump. Now everybody was nervous. Melissa applied the gel and got the machine working. Scott and Stiles were both holding his hands and Derek was by his side, stroking his hair in an affectionate way. 

The room was silent, all eyes were on the screen. The scanner was moved around until there was a clear picture of the pups. There were five of them. Each only barely recognisable as a fetus. Jackson's breathing hitched and he felt himself tearing up again.

Then he felt tears dropping on his hand and he looked over. Scott was crying- properly crying. And Stiles was well on his way to be doing the same. He glanced up to see Derek. He had a wide smile on his face and even his eyes were watery. Jackson squeezed his lovers hands and nuzzled into Dereks'. Melissa walked over to her son and pulled him into a hug, getting emotional herself.

Stiles piped up after a few seconds, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. "What um," He cleared his throat. "What are their genders?" 

The other doctor decided to take over, as Melissa and Scott were still in tears. He moved the scanner around a bit and pointed to different parts of the screen. "It looks like.. two boys.. a girl.. and I'm not quite sure on the other two." He said with a smile, glancing over to Stiles and the three wolves. "We should be able to tell for certain by 20 weeks."

Derek nodded and hugged Jackson closely as he suddenly burst out into tears. Melissa regained herself and cleaned off Jacksons' stomach, and within a second Scott was leaning down and peppering his bump with kisses. Jackson laughed but it sounded sad, earning the attention of his alphas and Stiles.

"Jax? What's wrong?" Stiles asked with a frown, moving to his side and putting an arm around him.

Jackson shook his head, even after the months he had spent with the three of them, he was still cautious about opening up to them. But when he got urged on by kisses and loving nuzzles, he took a deep breath then spoke. "I just... thought that this would be it for my family, my blood family. I thought that I would be the last one with Miller blood.. but now.." He sniffled and let his tears drop. "Now I can have a real family." 

Derek frowned slightly and pressed a kiss to his head. "You already have a real family. Us." Jackson looked up to him with a smile and then they all exchanged kisses.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack gets close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't had a chapter with the whole pack in yet, so here you go. A short but descriptive chapter.

School is on a break for a month because of the heavy snowfall. It's nearing Christmas and the pack spends most of their time in the Hale house. Now that they aren't in classes  for half the day they have become closer. Currently everyone is snuggled up on the couch, Jackson in the middle of a pile. Stiles and Derek are either side of him and Scott is behind him. Then Isaac and Malia are laying on his legs with Erica and Boyd on their left and Allison and Lydia on their right. The twins and Danny are off buying lots of food so they can stock up for when the snow gets heavier. 

Since the Hale house has been remodelled, there have been a lot of nights where everyone cuddled up together. Everyone wants to be around the pregnant beta. Peter says it's a wolf thing. They want to be near him, near the future pack. Jackson enjoys the attention, a little too much. There are countless times Stiles and Lydia notice Jackson using his pregnancy as an excuse to get people to do things for him. Such as, when he asks Isaac to give him massages because his back hurts from carrying the pups. Or when he will get the twins to clean up after him. Or get Derek or Scott to help bathe him because he's too tired. I think the latter isn't a problem though, they rather enjoy it.

Jackson stirs awake and flutters his eyes open, finding deep brown eyes staring at him. He feels a something warm in his chest and he smiled genuinely, leaning over and nuzzling his human alphas face. Stiles grins and shuffles closer to his lover, kissing his lips softly and cupping his face. Scotts awake now too, and hes leaning down and nudging the two of them, silently asking to be included. The two smirk and each kiss the tan alpha in turns, then kiss each other. Now they are all grinning. 

The blonde beta feels kisses on his shoulder and he turns to see Derek, eyes red and dark with _lust_. Jackson hasn't allowed anyone to do more than kiss him for months, since he found out he was pregnant. Though his lovers had still gotten off with each other, it wasn't enough for them. They wanted Jackson. He would've laughed at the fact he smelled arousal radiating off the three of them from just kissing Jackson, but he felt the same need for each of them.

Isaac shifted in his place and and sat up, sniffing and scrunching his face up, tired eyes glaring at them. "You do know I was sleeping near your.." Isaac's raised brow was only met with a smirk. Jackson sat up too, hearing whines from the males behind him, and pulled Isaac toward him by his shirt. The two betas shared a kiss once Isaac had gotten over the initial shock of the situation. It was slow but heated, and the smell of yet another turned on wolf seemed to wake the rest of the pack up. 

All eyes were on Jackson, how he moved from each pack member, kissing them deeply then leaving them dazed. Even when Danny and the twins returned, he beckoned them over and gave them each a kiss. 

"Thank _god_ for pregnancy hormones." Stiles said, earning a few chuckles.

Everyone turned their attention back to Jackson as he lay down on the floor. People crawled over to him like they were in some sort of trance. Even the humans seemed to be affected by him. And soon enough, there wasn't an inch of his skin that wasn't being covered in kisses. All it was, was kisses. Everyone was _kissing_. Kissing his lips, his stomach, arms, legs, everything. And he was writhing. 

His back was arched and his eyes were closed, lips parted as he let out quiet noises of pleasure. The pack was in awe, amazed at how  _beautiful_ it was. The room was filled with the musky scent of arousal and ..happiness. 

His lovers weren't jealous. Because this wasn't Jackson and Derek, Jackson and Scott or Jackson and Stiles.This wasn't Jackson being unfaithful. This was Jackson and  _pack._  This was a beta  _bonding_ with  _pack_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment your opinions and what you want to see next!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacksons upset and its worrying the pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give feedback! Let me know if you want any other ships with Jackson in this fic. It'll still be Jackson/Scott/Stiles/Derek mainly but there could be bits on the side.

Jacksons pregnancy seemed to go on forever. He was 7 months along and he hated it. Christmas had came and gone, he spent every day curled up in bed, not letting anyone in to come see him. Well, besides Danny or Lydia. They would always make sure he eats and drinks and goes to the bathroom and washes. It was as if Jackson was always in a spaced out state, and his lovers were getting worried. 

They could hear sobbing. Everyone could. The whole house was miserable because of it. 

"This is ridiculous. One of you just go up to your loverboy beta and make him stop." Peter broke the silence, crossing his arms over his chest. "Or I will." He raised his hand, claws extended. Though he wouldn't  _actually_ do anything to harm the beta. There were a few mumbles from various people and Peter sighed. "Unbelievable."

Peter muttered things to himself as he trudged up the stairs to Jackson's bedroom. Which was also Derek's bedroom. He didn't bother knocking, just walking in and standing in the room glaring at the lump under the covers.

Jackson peeked his head out and glared at the older wolf in the room. His eyes were red and bloodshot and his hair was a mess. Definitely un-Jackson-like. It almost made Peter wince at the sight. "GET OUT!" The blonde beta roared, eyes glowing blue.

Peters eye glowed back in response and he ripped the covers off of Jackson. "You're being stupid." He said flatly, eyes narrowing. "You think staying cooped up in here away from everyone is good for your pups?" 

The wolves downstairs whined in unison as his words. They were obviously listening in. 

Jackson choked on a sob. He knew Peter was right. But he felt so helpless, and he didn't want  _anyone_ to see him like this. 

Peter let out a sigh and walked toward the bed, raising a brow when Jackson shuffled away. He sat down, his body facing the younger beta. He gave him a pointed look then rolled his eyes, opening his arms out toward him. 

Another strangled cry, then Jackson went over and hugged the brown-haired wolf, clinging to him and burying his face in his neck. Peter wrapped his arms around the trembling beta and shushed him, rubbing his back soothingly. 

After a while, when the dusty blonde teen seemed to calm down a bit, Peter left and nodded at his nephew, a way of saying he should go up.

\----------

There were a few nights like that. Jackson would cry and someone would go up and comfort him until he asked for one of his lovers. Scott presumed it was because of the pregnancy hormones- but Stiles knew it was more. 

He was sat currently at a bench in the school cafeteria with his usual group of friends. School started up a week ago and it was even harder to be away from the pack, especially with how far along Jackson is. Only Derek and Peter are left at the house to take care of him. And the two know they can trust them but.. they wanted to be there too.

Scott furrowed his brows and sipped his drink. "Well.. what do  _you_ thinks wrong with Jackson?" He asked.

"I don't know- but he's acting all weird and even I know that it's something more than just a bunch of girl hormones taking over his masculine masculine body." He took a bite from his food. 

"I've tried to ask him but he seems to get more upset whenever I bring it up." Danny cut in, taking a seat next to Scott.

"Mhm. I mean, even though you four are  _immensely_ close, Jackson's not the type to go spilling his feelings out. Never did when we were together." Lydia said, taking a bite from an apple before she lent against Allison. 

Scott sighed and frowned, his brows furrowing. "What are we supposed to do? It's not like we do much talking when we're together."

Stiles only nodded- and the people at the table scoffed and narrowed their eyes. "Are you saying that you guys seriously just fuck? He's having your kids, Scott!" 

The boys visibly winced at Allison's words. "Hey- I mean, we cuddle. And you guys have seen us all romantic together. Like that night we all kissed." Stiles said defensively. 

"But do you  _talk_ to him? And no I don't mean asking about how the babies are. Do you ever ask how  _he_ is?" Danny piped up again. 

Scott and Stiles both looked at each other then back at the group, each of them looking guilty. 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek talks with Jackson, it turns out well. Scott and Stiles are a little jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek/Jackson chapter!

Derek decided to sit Jackson down and speak to him. Scott and Stiles texted him while they were in class saying that they should all probably talk once they come over and then they gave them a small briefing of what they were going to say. 

Jackson, though, knew what was going to happen. Because he snuck a look at Derek's phone while he was in the bathroom. He would have left the house, avoided the situation completely, but he could barely walk down the stairs without having to have help so that plan wasn't the smartest. 

Instead, he settled for turning his head away and not looking directly at the alpha in front of him. Which earned a sigh. "Jackson.." Derek started. "You have to speak to us. Or somebody. Just.." He let out another sigh and ran a hand through his hair. "What's going on with you?" He asked with a softer voice. 

"I hate this.." He mumbled softly. Human ears wouldn't have been able to hear him.

Derek furrowed his brows and placed a hand on his knee. "What do you hate? Is it.. the relationship?"

"No." Jackson looked at him, eyes glossy from tears. He frantically wiped his eyes and then gestured to his stomach, which was practically three times its usual size. "It's  _this_! I hate this- I-I just want it t be  _OVER_!" He choked on a sob, glaring down.

The outburst shocked Derek, he stayed silent for a minute. Then he moved onto the bed next to him, pulling him into a hug. Jackson tried to pull away but Derek insisted, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him onto his lap. The blonde beta tried to fight it when his alpha put a hand on his stomach, but once again, Derek insisted.

He placed a hand over the large bump, rubbing softly while he nuzzled his betas cheek. "Speak to me. Why do you say those things?" His voice was kind a delicate, willing him on.

Jackson couldn't help but melt into Derek's arms, letting his head rest against his chest. "I-I'm just so..  _big_." He spoke sadly, a whine escaping with his words. "I have horrid stretch marks- and I can't  _move_! I-I.." He trailed off, tears spilling down his face and dripping onto Dereks hand.

The dark haired Alpha placed a kiss on the dusty blondes neck, thumb softly stroking his stomach. "Go on."

He took a deep breath and wiped his eyes, pulling away to look the older wolf in the eyes. "You can't..like me when I look like this." He whimpered, eyes full of sorrow and self-hatred. "I'm hideous."

Derek let out a small growl, eyes flashing red. "You are  _beautiful_." He countered, kissing Jacksons forehead. "So breathtakingly  _beautiful_." He saw the betas eyes glow blue as he ducked his head. But Derek made him look into his eyes. 

Jackson shook his head, new tears falling. "You're just saying that. You don't mean it."

"I wouldn't  _ever_ lie to you, Jackson." He pulled him closer, red eyes mirroring blue. "Every day, you get even more beautiful. Look at you, carrying all those pups. It's amazing. Beautiful." Dereks hand was back on his stomach. "So big and full, so beautiful." He spoke using his Alpha voice, causing Jackson to shudder and whine. 

Derek lay Jackson back on the couch, body hovering over him. He drew him into a kiss, passionate but slow. "Beautiful.." He whispered, moving down to kiss the betas jaw. "Beautiful." He kissed his neck. "Beautiful." His chest. "Beautiful." He stopped at his stomach, looking up to meet Jacksons eyes. He nuzzled and kissed the skin, a low purr in his throat. 

" _ **Beautiful**_."

He moved lower.

\---------

Scott and Stiles returned home a few hours later, the rest of the pack decided to give the four some space so they went to hang out at Lydias. Stiles was radiating nerves, having gone through a million different possibilities of what he was going to say to Jackson. The pair walked into the living room, about to start speaking- until they saw the sight on the sofa.

Derek was laying on his back, Jackson curled up fast asleep against his chest. Both of them naked, clothes discarded on the floor. Scott was licking his lips and Stiles-

Stiles was taking a picture. Definitely going to need that later. Dereks eyes fluttered open and he looked at the two teens. Stiles was first to speak. "So.."

Derek cut him off. "Talk went well."

Scott gaped. " _This_ was from the talk- that was  _our_ idea?" Stiles asked, a hand on his hip. "He wasn't allowing anyone to touch him, let alone.." He gestured to the wolves on the couch. 

The older alpha smirked. "That's over now. We talked, Jackson told me what was wrong, Things went.. really well." He glanced at the beta in his arms, kissing the top of his head. 

"Yeah I can see that." Scott spoke up, eyebrow raised. "And smell that."

Derek let out a chuckle and winked at them. "You'll get your turn. Let him rest."


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Scott get reacquainted with Jackson.  
> Isaac is a little too interested.

Their 'turn' came around faster than expected. And even more surprisingly, it was Jackson who initiated it. 

It was early hours of the morning, around three am, when Jackson hobbled out of his and Derek's room and into Stiles'. He carefully crawled into the bed next to the sleeping human and kissed his softly, slowly bringing him out of his slumber. Stiles' eyes fluttered open and he smiled lazily at the blonde wolf. "Hey," His voice had a rough edge to it.

"Hey." Jackson replied, tongue swiping against his lower lip as he pulled the boy into another kiss. He rolled them until Jackson was sat, straddling and looking down at Stiles. 

Stiles rose a brow and looked up at his lover, hands running over the large protruding bump. "What are you doing?" He asked quietly. He had a pretty good idea of what was happening, but he wanted Jackson to confirm it.

And he did that simply by smirking and grinding his crotch down against him. The two of them simultaneously moaned, Jackson's eyes closing with pleasure. He was still sensitive from his round with Derek from earlier. " _I_ wont be doing anything.  _You_ will be.." He lent down as much as he could, hovering by Stiles' ear. "..fucking me." 

A smile worked its way onto Stiles face and he nodded eagerly, carefully switching their positions so Jackson was the one laying down. The door opened behind them and Scott stumbled in. 

"I-" He stuttered, gulping and looking between the door then at the two of them. "I could hear you-"

Stiles looked behind him and was about to say something but Jackson cut him off. 

"Join us." 

He sounded so needy and he almost whined. Scott practically jumped on the bed next to Stiles, latching his mouth to Jacksons within a second. 

"Stiles likey." The human smirked and watched the two of them make out for a few more seconds, before he started tugging off Jacksons- no they were Dereks- boxer shorts. He threw them to the side and went to work at the dusty blondes member, causing him to moan inside Scotts mouth.

It was needless to say that the three of them didn't get much sleep that night. 

\------

Jackson stayed in bed most of the day, completely exhausted after the.. reconnecting him and his lovers did. Stiles was cheerier than usual, and that wasn't hard to notice. He was grinning almost none-stop, in a way that screamed 'ask me why im happy'. And someone did.

The pack, excluding Jackson, were all sat in the living room on the various couches and chairs. The tv was one some tedious cooking show, it was merely there for background noise. Erica tilted her head and sat up in Vernons lap. "Why are you grinning like that?" She voiced the question everyone else seemed to afraid to.

Stiles only smiled wider and laughed loudly. "Well, you see, I-" He got cut off.

Scott shuffled forward and covered the humans mouth. "I don't think Jackson would want you rambling about... uh.. what happened."

Derek rolled his eyes. "Idiots, everyone already knows." That got the boys attention and they turned to him with confused expressions. "If we could hear Jackson crying from down here, I think we could hear you two taking turns in fucking him."

Stiles looked around and everyone just nodded. "This is incredibly embarrassing." He muttered. 

Isaac piped up, smirking. "Jackson's a screamer."

Everyone turned toward him. "What the fuck Isaac?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pack have a surprise for Jackson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I truly apologise for not updating for a while. I gave a small explanation in one of my other fics that something had happened in my personal life and not to expect an update for a while.   
> I will start updating again, though it might not be that quick and it might be a few days until the next update.   
> Once again, thank you for reading and feel free to give me feedback/request something! Enjoy.

Jackson was lying alone in the double bed in Stiles' room. He was idly stroking his stomach, which had gotten increasingly bigger in the last few weeks. He was almost 8 months along now, they were scheduled for another appointment soon. They hadn't been since his last one, when he was 4 months along. Whenever they had planned to go, something happened which meant not everyone could be there. And they wanted to  _all_ be there. 

Stiles had kept updating everyone with his app, telling his lovers what new organ they had developed, when they started to grow hair- the whole lot. They all had started to make a list of names, the would need five. Derek wanted them to be significant, each name for their children being special and meaning something deep to them. Scott liked that idea too. Stiles wanted to name them after characters from movies, Scott backed up that idea too. Jackson wasn't that bothered about names, as long as they weren't too crazy. 

There had been a few labor scares, when Jax had started experiencing 'braxton hicks'. He went into a panic because it was when the pack was at School and Derek was off somewhere with Peter. He managed to get himself all the way to the door when Erica had come in. She had forgotten something and had come back to pick it up. When she saw the state Jackson was in, she texted the pack and told them she was going to stay with him until they returned. She sat him down and explained the situation, then curled up wit Jackson on the couch when he had calmed. That happened a few times, he was used to the hicks now. 

He let out a soft sigh and he looked down at his bump, he was so big that his skin was red and covered in stretchmarks. It hurt, but he had found things to help. Lydia and Allison would come up and pamper him, helping him into a relaxing bath to soothe the skin then rub cream over the marks to help them fade. He owed them a lot. Even Isaac and Boyd had started to help him. Boyd was like his walking stick / wheelchair, he would help Jackson around the house, mostly having to carry him as he barely managed a few steps on his feet. Isaac was there for.. moral support. He just hung out with him, occasionally getting up to bring him food when he was hungry. 

The whole pack was attending to Jackson's needs. Helping him physically and mentally. There were days when he hated everyone for babying him, days when he would only let Peter or Danny see him as they weren't as gentle with him, they knew he needed it sometimes. 

A knock from the door broke him out of his thoughts. He lifted his head and glanced toward it. "Doors open." He called out, sniffing the air to find the scent of whoever it was. He smiled to himself as the door opened and Scott stepped into the room. "I thought you were at school?"

"Hey." The tan wolf smiled and walked over to the bed, sitting down and running his hand through Jacksons blond hair lovingly. "Its the weekend, Jax." He chuckled at the confused expression that crossed over his lovers face. "You've been asleep for a while."

Jackson shuffled over and laid his head in Scott's lap, nuzzling into his hand. "You should've woke me." He huffed quietly, though he was thankful for the rest.

"You looked too peaceful, none of us could." Scott lent down and placed a kiss on the side of Jackson's head. "Me and Derek have been working on something. Well, the whole pack has, but we did most of the work." He carefully pulled Jackson up so he was sat on his lap, his hand fell to his stomach and he rubbed it softly, grinning as he felt tiny hands and feet respond to his touch. 

"You've peaked my interest, McCall." Jackson teased, a small smirk on his lips. "What is it? And does it have anything to do with the fact that your face is covered in paint?" He hummed, amused, and tilted his head. 

"Is it?" Scott scrubbed at his face, then gave up and nodded. "Well, yeah. Wanna come see?" 

Jackson rolled his eyes. "Of course, idiot." He kissed the taller wolfs cheek.

Scott hooked an arm under Jackson's knees, another under his arms, and he stood slowly, lifting him up with him. Jackson wrapped his arms around Scotts neck as they walked out of the room. He rose a brow as he saw a trail of paint buckets and cloth amongst other things leading toward a room at the end of the hall. Scott walked them there, making Jackson close his eyes as he went into the room. 

Derek came over and helped place Jax on the floor, each of them wrapping an arm around him. 

"Okay.. open your eyes in ... 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... now!"

Jackson chuckled as he opened his eyes, then he went silent. His mouth dropped open and his eyes widened as he looked around. The whole room had been converted into a nursery. The walls were a lilac colour that faded into white, that matched the white wooden floor. There were two cribs either side of the room, one with a picture of a wolf above it and the other with a baby, one for the human babies and one for the wolf pups. Inside the cribs were pastel coloured blankets, yellows and greens, with a few plushies of various animals.

There was a changing table in the middle of the room by the window, that had pink and blue curtains, and beside it was two giant teddy bears. In one corner of the room there was a rocking chair, along with a bookshelf, and in the corner opposite there was a huge toybox, that for now only contained diapers and more plushies. Then, on the wall where the door was, there were two dressers, each of them full of baby clothes sorted into every colour of the rainbow- and more.

In the middle of the room there was a rug with the moon on, along with a pile of pillows. There was a baby mobile over each crib, they had hanging wolves and foxes with stars. And there were pictures of the pack all over the walls, as well as different wall stickers of more animals.

Jackson was lost for words, all he could do was stare until he felt his eyes fill up with tears. His hands fell to his stomach and he smiled widely, turning to face his lovers, who had gathered in the room behind him. They all hugged the pregnant wolf, rubbing his back and placing kisses on his skin. "Do you like it?" Derek asked.

"I love it. And I love  _you_. All of you. Thank you." Jackson clung to them, closing his eyes and relaxing into their arms. The three boys glanced at each other, it was the first time Jackson had said those words. 'I love you.' They had each said it to him at some point, but Jackson couldn't ever say it back. They never pushed him, never forced him to say it. He had just said it on his own, and it delighted them. 

"We love you too, Jax, you and our pups."


End file.
